Twilight: Transformation
by porpierita
Summary: Oneshot. Bella turns into a vampire. What gift does she have? How does she look? The pain and thirst? Edward Cullen's reaction? Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett's? Fic to Stephenie Meyer's Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. Please read


**Transformation**

_**By porpierita**_

**A/N: YAY! Took me 2-3 hours to write this, whilst doing other stuff (I know, I'm a slow writer!), but I just sorta went along and out popped this oneshot!**

**My first Twilight fic. Let's pretend that there was no Jacob, no Charlie, no problems, and everything was solved, etcetera etcetera, and Bella could finally turn into a vampire. I don't know how Stephenie Meyer's gonna solve all of that, and how she's going to make Jacob accept the fact that Bella's turning into a vampire, but I'll let her tie up all those ends.**

The transformation was complete. I could hardly believe it. As the pain died down from my arms and exited right out of my fingertips, I felt my form shudder, and halt to a stop. My breathing was still a bit irregular, but my hearing was perfect again, and I could hear my breath rushing in and out.

The fire had gone.

It had burned me for the last three days, wrenching my soul apart, lighting every fiber in my body, every molecule in me…it had consumed my being, making me writhe in pain, but I was only unconsciously aware at that time. I had thought _let the pain stop, please, let it stop…I'll do anything_.

But no matter what I did, what I thought, what I shrieked, the fire would not go out. It would not distinguish, but it continued to burn me until I really thought I was on fire. I could feel sparks, or electrical shocks, down each hair, each follicle, and I felt my skin melt like hot wax. I gave up trying to concentrate on the pain, which made it worse. I let it take me over, let my mouth scream at will. I had no strength left in me to resist…and I drifted in a sea of unconscious pain.

Then suddenly, I had felt it lessen, felt my skin cool down from the bubbling wax, cool so rapidly, it felt like fire again. But then it stopped cooling, freezing still. As hard and smooth and silky as ice, velvet, satin and silk. It was a strange feeling. One second hot and boiling, the next cool and hard as stone.

I came back to reality, feeling the pain drain out from me.

Then I was here, and I knew that the transformation was complete.

Heaving a shaky breath, I didn't dare to open my eyes. What would I see? Would I see a gleaming pair of eyes, red with hunger, with _thirst_, for blood? For the thing I had always repulsed and felt sick at? How would I look, in my newly transformed state? Would I be a monster? Would I be able to control my thirst like the rest of the Cullens could?

Questions raged through my mind, but I knew that I'd have to face them finally. Better get it over with quickly. The initial shock would be enough to last a lifetime…or rather, eternity.

I cracked my eyes open. The room was dimly lit, or rather there was no sunlight. Good. I didn't think I could take the shock of seeing myself sparkling right now; it would all be too much.

I inhaled out of habit, filling my lungs up with unneeded oxygen. I couldn't see myself yet, just the ceiling above. Looking around only with my eyes and not moving my head, I observed my surroundings.

I was, of course, in Edward's bed. The golden hangings and curtains were drawn all around me, so I couldn't see outside. It was nice in here, cool and airy. I thought about drifting off to sleep first, but then I remembered that I didn't have to sleep.

Weighing the pros and cons of what to do, I was interrupted by a flood of noises.

"Are you _sure_ her transformation is done? It could still take longer—"

"Alice can tell you whether she is done or not, she'd have seen it."

"Yeah, but Edward, I didn't want to disturb her peace. She's been through a great ordeal, perhaps we should let her rest—"

Edward snorted. "Yeah right, rest. What, fall asleep? I don't think so. The screaming has stopped, so she _must_ be awake."

"Jasper! Can you please come up here and tell him to calm down? I can't control him—Edward! Don't! She's not fully—"

I heard the door to the room burst open and I sat straight up in bed. I couldn't see outside the velvet hangings. My breathing became erratic, my eyes frantically hopping about, looking around me for where they would open the curtains.

"Edward, please think about this," Carlisle's calm voice came. "You don't want to see her during the transformation, do you? She might…you know…the state she's in…"

"No. She has stopped. I know it. I can _feel_ it." Stubborn as always, but he didn't come any closer, and the footsteps, muffled by the golden carpet, stopped. They were still arguing, and I could tell that Edward was itching to rip open the hangings to see me.

_Well, I'll have to face them anyways,_ I thought to myself, and pushed aside the hangings at the foot of the bed.

"—Yes, but don't you see, she's—" Carlisle stopped in mid-sentence. Edward's back was to me, and him, Alice, and Carlisle were standing in a triangle. Carlisle and Alice stared at me, shocked expressions on their faces. Edward looked at both of them, then turned his head around too, to see where they were staring.

His eyes landed on me, kneeling at the foot of the bed.

Silence.

It became uncomfortable, so I cleared my throat. "Well…erm…I made it…I'm a vampire," I said hesitantly.

Silence.

Then Edward forced me into a crushing hug that would've drawn all the wind from me. Except that it wasn't crushing this time. I felt stronger now. I didn't even realise it. I thought I'd be weak, but then I noticed that I could hug him fully back.

Then Alice joined us. "Bella! You made it! You're one of us now!" she squealed, obviously delighted, jumping up and down.

"Let her breathe," Carlisle sighed, smiling. I eyed him and he laughed. "Well, okay, she doesn't need to, but come on."

Alice let go, and Edward did so too, reluctantly. He still held me by the shoulders, staring at me up and down. Suddenly I felt very self-conscious. Was I as beautiful as them? What if I was still…humanly looking? And—horror shook me—what gift had I brought with me? What had been maximized? My clumsiness? My—what? I didn't have any other gifts that could've been transferred and made better. Perhaps I could cook well?

Edward noticed my form shaking slightly and frowned. "Bella? What is it?" and I could tell that he thought that my transformation wasn't complete yet.

"I…" my voice shook. I couldn't help noticing that it was more…melodic, than usual. Had I really turned into a full vampire? But I dismissed that thought. "I don't know what…gift I brought."

Edward laughed at that. "You don't have to look so confused!" and he touched my nose softly with his index finger. "Isn't it obvious?"

I frowned, and he laughed even louder, his voice vibrating and echoing throughout the room. "You brought your dislike for blood! And your…easy food habits."

When I still looked confused by this, Edward turned to Carlisle expectantly.

Dr. Cullen cleared his throat. "What he means is, Bella, normally transformed vampires will be raging about, having to control their thirst for human blood, whereas you seem to have no trouble controlling your thirst. Your eyes aren't even red like normal newborn vampires! If I'm correct, you'll be fine at feeding off whatever animal and be content with that. And you'll be better at holding back your thirst for human blood."

It took me a while to process this information. "So…" I said slowly. "I won't thirst for human blood?"

Carlisle shook his head. "You will…or you might, we're not sure, but not as much as everyone else. You used to hate blood in your human life, so now, you won't hate it, but you won't be tantalized and lured by it either. You'll probably see human blood as the same as animal blood." He smiled. "And your easy diet habits would help you too, in not minding drinking from any animal."

"Wow…" I whispered. My fears of ravaging around the city killing the innocent had scared me the most, before I had turned into a vampire. Sure, I didn't bring a cool gift like Alice and Edward's, but I was happy, anyways, for not having to suffer thirsts for humans. My record would be as clean as Rosalie's…as clean as Carlisle's even, for I had not killed anyone…yet.

They were still staring at me. Not scrutinizing, but more like bewilderment. I had forgotten about my physical changes, worrying only about my psychological changes and intellect. But now it was more of curiosity, not fear of seeing the monster in my eyes. Or the changes in my looks.

"Any of you guys have a mirror?"

Alice smiled. "For once Bella cares about her appearance! Perhaps changing you into a vampire has changed your likings for makeovers and—"

I cut her off. "Sorry Alice, but still seems like it hasn't. But perhaps I will learn to appreciate them on day though, so keep wishing."

Alice pretended to pout, but then grinned. "We'll take you to Rosalie and Emmett's room, they have the biggest mirror. Courtesy of Rosalie of course!"

She extended her hand, and I took it. As we stepped down the stairs and headed towards Rosalie and Emmett's room, I felt lighter somehow. There was a spring in my feet, and my form felt quicker…more limber, more agile, more graceful somehow. But I didn't get my hopes up yet. I didn't even dare look at my hands or hair.

We reached the room on the hallway below, and Alice opened the door to lead me in.

Their room was wholly different from Edward's. Instead of golden, its décor was of deep purple and burgundy. There was no huge glass window overlooking the landscape, but one side of the wall was covered in the largest mirror I had ever really laid eyes on. Except for my old dancing studio of course, but that was demolished beyond repair. Nothing covered the mirror, and as I stared at it, I reverted my eyes from my reflection, not exactly ready.

There was a king-sized bed in the center of the room, facing the door, with purple hangings and curtains; and a huge velvet sofa, deep red in colour, to one side. There were no CDs, nor books, but a vanity desk, complete with another mirror. The floor was carpeted in dark purple, which made it almost black, and a mini chandelier hung from the ceiling above where I stood.

Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were all seated on the sofa. The dark colors contrasted with Rosalie's hair, making it shimmer slightly. They looked up as the door opened, and one by one, their gazes all turned to me.

Emmett's mouth dropped open, Rosalie quirked an eyebrow, Esme smiled childishly, and Jasper took a brief glance, grinning slightly, before sauntering over to hug Alice.

None of them said anything, but Edward pushed me towards the gigantic mirror. I looked back at him, until I was right in front of the huge pane of glass. Then after throwing him a desperate look, I finally stared into the mirror.

I drew in a sharp breath.

Was that really me, that graceful figure reflecting off the mirror? Or was it some realistic painting, done to make me look so—there was only one word to describe it—beautiful? Of course, not as beautiful as Rosalie, but I was so elegant…so graceful…so very…_vampire-like_.

My hair, before, a deep brunette, had turned near black. Not inky black like Alice's was, of course, for she must've been a natural raven-haired girl previously because now it was emphasized to look so dark it looked dyed. But my own, straight and lengthening nearly to my elbows looked as dark as the midnight sky. I couldn't tell if I was a raven-haired or a brunette. I looked like a very dark brunette, or a naturally black-haired girl. Okay, not girl, but _vampire_.

The pale, porcelain, translucent skin before now had turned nearly white. It was so smooth when I touched it, and cold too. It had made me look more prominent, like as if carved out of white jade.

Contrasting strangely to my topaz golden eyes, there were slight purple circles underneath them, but not as strong in color as the other vampires.

My frame and build were slimmer, more delicate, but stronger than it looked as well. I studied my thin fingers, my hands, my arms, my legs, and my skin.

I was a true vampire.

Still dressed in the pale blue dressing gown belonging to Alice, I turned around to face the Cullens.

None of them said anything. A content Emmett had his arm around Rosalie, who was looking as if she'd preferred me to stay human, but had accepted the idea of a vampire me; Alice and Jasper were standing side by side, grinning and pinching each other playfully; Esme was smiling happily, her eyes shining slightly with tears; and Carlisle looked satisfyingly at me, nodding once.

Edward showed no emotion. His face wasn't hard, or soft, but remained emotionless. My worry must've shown on my face, for in a second, he was in front of me, taking my hands in his.

He grinned once, before uttering a single sentence in his melodic voice that sent my heart—if I had one—singing.

"Welcome to the family."

**A/N: Aw…isn't that shu-weet? Bella and Edwardy finally together…sorry Bella/Jacob shippers!**

**Reviews are GREATLY appreciated, and I always reply to them if possible (like if you sign in and review, thus allowing me to reply back), so hit that button below and review!**

**NOTE: This fic was written during my reading of Eclipse. I haven't finished it yet, and if there are any mistakes to the plot here, please excuse them for a moment. When I've finished Eclipse, I'll edit any mistakes here, thanks!**

**Toodles,**

**porpierita**


End file.
